Grind
by Lady Blackwater
Summary: The pack goes clubbing and refuse to party without Leah. Lord help La Push.
1. Chapter 1

"Leah! Hurry the hell up!" Seth yelled from downstairs.

"You want me to go or not?" I shouted back from my vanity.

He said nothing back but I did hear him grumble and cuss. I grinned as I continued to rub the lip gloss across my mouth, enjoying its strawberry flavor. I havent tasted anything really since Sam imprinted on Emily.

In fact, Sam and Emily was one of the reasons I was joining these heethans on their little night out. First reason, cus Jacob used his Alpha voice on me and made me. Second reason, cus I was a lonely girl who hasnt had a laugh in a long time. Third reason, well cus I did the same thing every Friday night.

Me, couch, ice cream and my TV.

I reapplied some more eye liner before adding some blush and some nude colored eyeshadow I borrowed from Emily before she turned into boyfriend stealing, muffin cooking, son of a...

"LEAH!" Jacob urged, impatiently.

I ran my fingers through my hair to make sure it was flat ironed all the way through. Checking that it had, I backed away from the mirror to look at my full relfection.

Nude eyeshadow, light eyeliner, strawberry lips, straight-yet full of life-black hair, a tight little black strapless-that barely covered my ass, but showed all my leg-and some strappy heels that I was absolutely sure that I was gonne trip over in at some point tonight.

And as for jewelry, two diamand studs, some bangles I also borrowed from Emily, and if I decided to wear a necklace, it would take away the attention from my cleavege. And we wouldnt want that, now would we?

In one word, I say I looked kinda hot.  
Except after a while this junk on my face was gonna sweat off, away with my hotness it goes.

"LEAH!" They all yelled at once.

"If you call me one more time, I will smack the testosterone out of all of you!" I screeched back and there was no responce except for grumbles and sighs.

Yup, hot...definietly.

I turned the light out and left the bathroom, my scent of wildflowers lingering in the hallway. I heard the boys shift downstairs and I heard "Finally!"and "She's coming!" I grinned as I held onto the banister and walked down the stairs dramatically to enhance the importance of my arrival.

There was silence when I stepped out, the only sound being my heels on the wooden floor. I ignored their stares and giggled a little as they followed my every move. I savored this attention.

Paul, Jacob, Quil and Embry's jaws were on the floor, saliva drying on their tongues. Seth looked mortified.  
"Can we go now?" I asked them before running my fingers through my hair again and strutting towards the door.

"Im just gonna say it before someone else does but..." Quil started.

I raised my eyebrow, ready for whatever his smart comment would be.

"Damn, Lee. . .you look sexy as fuck," he grunted and I laughed along with the rest of them, except for Seth who rolled his eyes in disgust.

Jacob's laugh was low and he almost looked embarrassed. His cheeks were burning red kinda like Seth when I told him where babies came from.

"So...who's ready to go clubbing?" I asked, opening the door with them rushing after me, all except for my Alpha and baby brother.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later, we arrived at La Push's only nightclub.

I had to do some flirting with the bouncer to get Seth in since he was under age, but it worked. I was in for the shock of my life.

They were girls _everywhere_.

On the tables, on the floor, under the tables, behind the bar.

It was like the Playboy Mansion and for some reason, I liked it.

Just when we sit down in a booth in the back, all five of my boys bounce up from their seats as if there was a fire and I was left there to look gorgeous.

"Seriously?" I muttered to myself with my hands aimlessly playing through my hair.

I might have well stayed home if I knew that I would just be sitting here by myself with not even Seth to dance with. I surfed the crowd for them and examined them in boredom.

Paul already had his shirt off and he was grinding against two chicks who lacked rhythm.

Quil was cornering a busty blonde that reminded me of the Ice Princess, Rosalie. His face was in the curve of her neck, probably whispering dirty shit into her ear, a goofy grin on both their faces.

Embry, without much tempo, was sipping a life threatening looking drink with his uncoordinated fist pumps going against the beat of the song playing over the stereo.

Seth was sitting at the bar surrounded by swarm of obvious under-aged girls, a shy smile on his face.

And then Jacob.

Where was Jacob?

Instead of grinding or fist pumping, Jake was on the side against the wall, bobbing his head to the music with his hands in his pockets. I admired him for it, actually.

He looked bored and I expected him to be the first one on the dance floor with a drink in hand with girls crawling at his feet. But he was off to the side, detached from the world just as I was.

_Why did these douche bags force me out when they were just gonna go off and do their own thing? _ I questioned myself.

_Why? I'll tell you why. Cus all boys are the same. _My conscience answered.

Just as I was about to leave the booth to tell Jacob I was going home, the same blonde that I thought Quil was hooking up with was was approaching me with a huge grin on her face. She held her hand out in excitement but it took me a second to realize what she was doing.

"Come dance with me!" She yelled into my ear and took my hand into hers.

Oh, why not?


	3. Chapter 3

I can only giggle in her ear about the fact that I stole her from Quil. Revenge was sweet.

I'm doing an awkward shuffle on the floor with her and it's gradual as she begins to put her arms around my waist and pulls me closer. She smells like lavender.

No Sam or Emily.

No little brothers worrying me about anything.

No Alpha telling me what to do.

No thinking about patrol and how I had to protect La Push.

I could just stay here on the floor forever just dancing till God told me to stop.

Then out of nowhere, I was attacked by the smell of alcohol and lavender. Her lips were to mine, her hands creeping to caress my ass. The normal, sober Leah wouldve pushed her off to slap her but this new carefree Leah actually didnt mind.

I slipped my tongue in her mouth, the taste of beer hovering over my taste buds.

I put my hands through her hair which deepened the kiss. A goofy grin strectched across my face. She played around with my tongue, swirling my breath with hers and my smirk grew wider.

I released her hair and wrapped my arms around her neck, my lips now surfacing her skin. She continued our little awkward dance, while I just nibbled on her skin.

"Lee!" I heard in the distance and instead of lifting my head, my middle finger waved as high as possible in the air. Zero fucks given, I just laughed at how Quil, Seth or one of them were feeling about me kissing an extremely hot girl in a night club.

"You dont even know how sad your friend is right now." The girl slurred into my ear.  
"I think I do," I replied and placed my hands on her hips, my dignity gone.

About three hour later, I had kissed several girls stole a few boyfriends, pissed off a few werewolves and danced on a bar. I wasnt sure if I was sobered but I remembered most of it.

Was I proud of my progress? Hell yeah, I was. That's what those jerk-off's get for leaving me by myself. Payback's a bitch.

When we finally arrived back to my house, I was the only one who hadnt completely had gotten their feelings hurt. They plopped down on my couch, spent and aggravated.

Paul immediately turned on my TV and the rest followed afterwards, hard looks on their faces, ignoring me as I got right in front of the TV. Jacob kinda lingered towards the kitchen, slamming the door.

"Move." Seth demanded angrily, making me only laugh in triumph.

"Aw, is someone mad that there older sister messed up their game by taking all the hotties? " I teased.

They were silent as Paul continued to flip through channels. Their slum faces began to anger me. Jeez, I was only kidding!

OK, so they cant take their punishment like men? Fine, then.

I frowned, took off my heel, and waved it around.

"Is this how you wanna play, huh?" I growled, snatched the remote from Paul and set it on the coffee table. The TV had stopped on WEtv, _The Golden Girls_ were on. They all had a look of worry and confusion, but with a good idea of what would happen next.  
I threw my heel in the air and beat the remote with it, repeatedly till it was all wires, plastic and buttons.

A look of horror rushed their faces and I finished off their precious remote off with its last blow. Jacob rushed in only to see I had just finished murdering the poor electronic.

"Have fun, boys. Dont get too much semen on my couch," I hissed before stomping upstairs, one shoe in my hand the other on my foot. I didnt even expect Seth to come after me.

I"It's _YOUR_ remote, Leah!" one of them yelled but I was too pissed to even figure out which one. With the heel I had in my hand, I threw recklessly down the stairs along with the other.

"DONT GET MAD AT ME JUST CUS YOU GOT COCK-BLOCKED!"

I screamed angrily down at them and slammed my door as hard as my wolf strength would allow, causing an echo. Seconds later, there was silence all through out the house.

I didnt even hear a mutter, or a growl, or a sneer. Just _silence_.

How dare they? Get pissed just cus I had a good time for the first time in..._forever_?

I wouldve gone wolf already but I tried to gain some self control to prove I wasnt a complete monster.  
I sat on my bed in silence till I heard them shifting downstairs. Those idiots can leave it they want. Where else are they gonna go to watch TV this late at night? I was the only one who allowed them to come here and do what they wanted without getting yelled at.

And now, they've got nothing to watch except a blank screen. I wondered if those idiots were smart enough to turn the TV on from the bottom control panel.


	4. Chapter 4

I just laid here for about thirty minutes.

I just lay there on my bed, still wearing my tight ass dress and makeup.

After all the sweating I was doing, my hair kinked.

My makeup had smeared onto my pillow while I tried to figure out what I did that made them so pissed off at me.

If my sences were correct they were still here, just sitting around looking like doofuses, trying to figure out what to do.

Instead of laying around here like a dumbass, I went to my bathroom and washed my face from the crap and junk I put on it hours ago. I hopped in the shower to wash my hair, and changed out of my tight dress into some sweatpants and one of Seth's old T-shirts. I wrapped my wet locks into a messy bun and decided to got back to my room. Through the hallways, their snores echo.

I kinda grinned at how they can go from being jerks to the brotherly boys that I loved so much, but sometimes have to resist the urge to murder.  
In two steps, I hopped back into my room and took a seat on my squeaky bed.

The silence was too loud so I switched on my radio and a love ballad was playing.

There was a light knock on my door, I was still too pissed to wanna talk to anybody who was on the other side of it

"What?"

"It's Jacob...can I come in?"

Jacob?

Sweet, innocent, thick-headed Jacob.

The one who used his Alpha voice on me to go clubbing tonight. He literally dragged me to my bathroom, told me to get ready and what do I do? I do what the douche bag wanted and got all dolled up and what does he do?  
He ignores me at the club. Im sitting there at the table by myself, looking as sexy as hell and he's on the side, just doing his thing...which was nothing.

I wouldnt have gone, either. But since the Almighty Alpha stepped in and used his Phee-Phi-Pho-Phum voice...

"Leah?"

"What do you want?" I hissed at him and practically heard his eyes roll.  
"I just wanna talk to you." He was begging.

I sat up in bed and stared at the door, contemplating whether or not I should allow him entrance.  
Growling at my weakness for him, I sighed. "Come in."

Jacob popped his head in, his hair was messy and tangled looking.

"Nice." I complimented sarcastically.

"Shut up," he said and plopped down on the edge of my bed.

"What do you want?"

"What the hell was that?" he asked, referring to my mental breakdown earlier.

"What?" I pretended as if I didnt even know.

He looked at me in disbelief. "Seriously? Im pretty sure I just witnessed you beating the living shit out of a television remote."

I grinned at how destructive and reckless it sounded coming from him.

"Yeah, so? It's my remote."

"I know, but we watch it more then you do...and we dont even live here." he pointed out. His breathing was uneven, as if was out of breath.

"Your point?"

"What the hell were you so angry about?"

I cringed. "Just listen, okay?"

He hesitated ready to open his mouth to protest, but I did the classic Leah-Clearwater-eyebrow and it shut him up.

"Do you remember when I first found out about Sam and Emily? Ever since then, had you seen me smile once? Have you ever seen me happy and enjoying myself without making others miserable? Have you ever seen me not be a bitch?

"Well tonight my intentions werent to go anywhere. I wanted to stay home and wallow in my own sorrow, but I was forced to leave the house just for you guys. And when I finally did what you wanted, I was alone. Completely left alone. I was _this_ close to leaving."

He had his head hung in disappointment.

"But I didnt and I ended up having a great time. I hope I wouldve been dancing with my boys but instead I had to grind up against complete strangers to enjoy myself. All of you saw me happy and you just couldnt stand it. Could you?"

He was silent. He knew I wasnt finished.

"Why it so hard for you guys to see me happy? Is it cus I'm the bitter harpy that everyone has around just for the fun of it? Please explain cus I obviously dont know."

He lifted his head at that statement.

"I wanted to dance with you tonight but you gave me the finger." he said with a grin on his smug little face.

I gasped.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh. Why do you think I was so pissed when I came home?"

"I just...I just wished that tonight kinda didnt happen. I mean I just wished I hadnt gone. I wouldnt be so angry." I spat my words out like venom to the ground.

He stood up, his chest to mine. His breathing was uneven, again.

"Can I still have that dance with you, then?" My pride washed away as I asked him.

He rolled his eyes in mock anger.

"Come on, Jake." I teased and got on my toes, our faces too close. He gave in with little resistance.

So I turned my radio up at its highest volume and opened the windows to let the whole world know I was dancing like a fool with my Alpha. He couldnt dance, I couldnt dance which made things funnier than they really were.

After a few songs, I left my radio blasting and plopped down on my bed, panting hard.

"You're fun." he exhaled.

"Ditto."

My eyes were drooping which meant I was ready to sleep. Jacob kinda curled up beside me and I was too tired to object.

"_Lee_," he purred.

"Jacob?"

"I want you..."

The new, horny, slightly pissed, half sober, half drunk, sleepy Leah wanted him, too.

He wrapped his warm arms around me and squeezed, making me moan his name slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

I was under him.

He was on top of me.

My nails were in his back.

His hips were in sync with mine.

Our bodies were sweating.

My throat was dry from moaning and screaming out his name as he sunk deeper and deeper into me. His hardness was slamming harder and harder into me, his thumb massaging my clit as I let out light moans of weakness into his ear.

He picked up the pace, my sweet core not being able to handle what he was giving me.

I pulled him closer to me and put my head over his shoulder, he went farther with every thrust. My hands tangled into his hair, and my mouth made an O as he sunk every planted every inch he had. I buried my face in his neck and groaned.

"Jake. . ."

"Oh,God Lee..." he was whining as he went faster and held my body tighter.

Our rhythm failed and he came at the same time I did, which was the best feeling I've had in a long time.

"Ugh...Oh God! Jake..." I was whining into his neck, my core and my clit just tingling as his and our mixture dripped slowly through the warmth in me.

"Dammit Lee."

He released his grip on me and I fell slack on my back.

Jacob came down to my face, eyes closed and took a whiff of us.

He smelled my arousal and gently, ever so tenderly met his lips to mine. I loved the softness of his lips.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I tasted him; he was good.

"Leah," he sighed before sliding up against me and kissing my ear. He was sleep in minutes, but my mind was racing.

"What have I done?" I muttered to myself.

"Youve done me." he laughed a little and I heard his snore.

"Jacob?" I whispered after some time.

"Yes?" he groaned.

"Good night."

"Night, Lee."

Sexy nights make for awkward mornings.


	6. Chapter 6

I was waken by the sudden rush of breath that invaded my ear.

My head hurt a little but that was only cus I thought too hard before going to bed last night.

My naked body was pressed against Jacob's and like any other girl embarrassed by what happened last night, I sat up and covered myself.

I cursed at my stupidity and got out of the bed. After putting my clothes back on, I ran a hand through my hair that came out of its bun and began to watch Jacob sleep in peace.

My fingers somehow found their way in his hair and they stayed there. Looking at him today, I knew he was no longer the stupid sixteen year old that used to fix cars and annoy the hell out of me. He was a twenty-one year old that actually made sense now. He was my Alpha, my buddy, my friend; the only one of the wolves who's balls I didnt wanna chop off and feed to fish.

I kissed his forehead and he flinched in his sleep.

"Leah, " he moaned and turned on his side. I felt a sentimental spot in my gut when he did that. Who knew that Jacob dreamed about me?

I shook my head and laughed a little at the crazy idea. If anything, the only reason we did anything last night was cus he was wasted out of his mind and I was too.

"I'm right here," I reassured him and inched closer. My sudden urge to be girly and climbed back into bed with him made me wanna puke but I liked watching him sleep. It fascinates me actually.

"Leah?" I heard from the other side of the door. Seth.

"What!" I yelled back and Jacob shifted again.

No answer but I heard the footsteps in the hallway.

"Where are they?" I heard Quil ask.

"Leah is in her room and Jacob is...I dont even know where that fucker is," Seth answered.

"Maybe we should clean up before she comes downstairs," Paul chimed in.

Jacob's eyes slowly opened and I gasped at their cloudy state.

"Leah?"

"Morning."

"What time is it?"

I twisted my body to look at the clock on my dresser. "Eleven-fifty," I responded.

"Oh."

I didnt want this kinda thing to be awkward cus for some strange reason, I had absolutely no problem with waking up next to him every morning...

"So..." his voice trailed as he rubbed his eyes of sleep.

"So..." I mocked.

"Ummm..."

"Yeah."

"I know."

I tried to get my tongue out of its knots to tell him everything I felt this morning like how I kinda had a thing for him and his magic penis.

"Wanna do this again sometime?" I asked him and he grinned a very Jacob-y grin.  
"Sure," he agreed with a chipper melody and his lips to hovered mine gently.

"Oh my God."

I heard from the door and grimaced at the unfairness of not hearing it open.

Please tell me it wasnt open. _Please tell me..._

"Morning, Seth." Jacob said, cheeks burning red and sheepish.  
I groaned. "Morning, Seth."

I turned to see the horror stricken face of my baby brother as he put the scene together. Jacob was naked while I was half dressed, both of us with idiotic grins on our faces.

THE END


End file.
